


I want you to pick me up

by Atinydokii, Hindy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Brief use of pet names, Explicit Sexual Content, Hyung Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, San loves it, Strength Kink, Yeosang fucks, Yeosang isn't weak, others are briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: He clenched his teeth and despite everything managed to smile when he saw Wooyoung rolling on the floor, his hyena laugh resonating in the studio. It took several minutes for everyone to calm down and a few more for them to regain their seats. They finally resumed filming the show and Yeosang couldn’t wait to get back home and prove a few things to San.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	I want you to pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> **Yeosang fucks.**
> 
> That's all, thank you for coming to our ted talk, hope you'll enjoy this.

Everyone was ogling San’s arms, touching him and praising his overall built while Yeosang forced a smile on his face. If it wasn’t for the show, he wouldn’t have simply rolled his eyes and scoffed at each comments San was receiving about his presumed strength.

Both MCs squawked loudly when San humoured them by rolling his sleeve up to his shoulder and flexed for the dozens of cameras around them. Yeosang was _this close_ to saying something but he simply bit his tongue and clapped along with his members.

“San-ssi! I bet your fans are dying to know, who do you think is the strongest among you?” one of the MCs asked fanning himself with his scripts, enjoying this situation way too much to be a genuine reaction.

“The strongest? Hmm…” San knew how to play with the audience and the crowd, scratching his chin with his index as if he truly needed to think about his answer, “our youngest, Jongho!” he ended up blurting while jumping next to Jongho in a second, forcing the poor vocalist to flex his arms, almost stripping him from his top in the process.

When the laughter died down, San went back to his place, ready to go on with the show but was surprised by the MC’s question.

“Could you rank the other members?” he asked and when the seven other men in the room screamed at San not to do it in a playful manner, the MC conceded, “alright, alright, only the two strongest and the two weakest then?”

And San could only smile wilder and nod, obeying at the MC’s orders.

“Second place…” once again San took his time to answer even if Yeosang could see in the lopsided smirk he already had his answer, “Me!” he cheerfully said and both MCs agreed, complimenting his form once again.

Now came the time most of them were waiting for. Some of them were avoiding San’s gaze like a student would with a teacher while the others tried to appeal to him by randomly praising him. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough, they were forced to line up and San had to push the ones he deemed the weakest in the team.

It didn’t come as a surprise when he pushed Mingi in seventh place, the tall redhead yelling his disagreement and making everyone laugh in the process. Yeosang knew how everything was going to end when he felt San’s presence right behind him before the MCs’ countdown ended. 

He didn’t need to fake his reaction when San pushed him forward, branding him as the weakest of the group. He clenched his teeth and despite everything managed to smile when he saw Wooyoung rolling on the floor, his hyena laugh resonating in the studio. It took several minutes for everyone to calm down and a few more for them to regain their seats. They finally resumed filming the show and Yeosang couldn’t wait to get back home and prove a few things to San.

-

San was really in for it. If the glares Yeosang sent him every chance he could during the broadcast didn’t do it, the possessive grip he had on his thigh during the car ride back to their dorm did.

The blonde made sure of it. 

“Hey, San-ah,” Yeosang said in a tone that would send shivers down any man’s spine. “Come to my room when you get the chance.” The door shut behind him before San even had a chance to respond. He did vaguely hear Wooyoung laughing, most likely knowing what Yeosang’s plan was. He had already been banished to Yunho’s room for the night which was definitely a sign. 

The leather jacket the staff had given him to wear slipped off his shoulders, taking care to hang it up so it wasn’t wrinkled. The white undershirt was left on, the sleeves short and showing his arms. 

His not weak arms. 

His muscular arms with bulging veins that moved every time he clenched his hand. 

Yeosang was surely not the weakest member. San was well aware of that, but it seemed like he needed a reminder. No matter- that could be done. While waiting for the younger to come into his room, he opened the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube that was half empty, setting it on the desk that he soon cleared of all objects on its surface. 

The door behind him opened with a creak, a nervous yet intrigued San appearing in front of him as he turned to face him, leaning back against the wooden desk he just cleaned with his arms crossed. His eyes were dangerous, San taking notice immediately. There was no point in beating around the bush about it. They both knew why they were there. 

“H-Hyung?” San asked with a little hesitation, his eyebrow being raised. 

“The _weakest_ , huh?” Yeosang couldn’t help but chuckle at the notion, shaking his head. “You and I both know that’s not even close to being true.” He pushed himself off the desk, walking forward until he was face to face with San. 

“Can the weakest pick you up and fuck you against the wall _alone_? Cause I vaguely remember picking your little body up quite a few times. You even begged me.” San tried to look away, only for Yeosang to cup his chin and turn his face back in his direction. 

“I think you need a reminder. I think I need to remind you how weak you are for me, Sannie.” His hand trailed down from his chin, slowly working down his chest at an agonizingly slow pace. The pads of his fingers gently grazed over the already hardened nipples that were visible through his shirt. 

“Was this the plan all along? To get me to manhandle you senseless?” His free hand came up to cup his jaw, pulling him close as he pinched the younger’s nipple, smirking at the moan he received. 

“N-No, hyung. I just k-knew they’d believe me-“

“They’d believe you?! That’s your excuse?” Yeosang actually laughed at him for that. The idea was absolutely ridiculous, even more so when he heard it out loud. San wanted the floor to swallow him up then and there. 

San’s eyes had been locked with the blonde’s, staying there as he felt himself being backed up against the wall, the grip on his jaw tighter. Their lips were almost brushing with how close they were to each other, Yeosang’s knee spreading his legs and pushing against his crotch. 

Not another word was spoken as their lips met in a rough kiss, Yeosang biting and bruising San’s lips who was just trying to keep up with it all. The younger gripped onto his undershirt as if it was the only thing keeping him upright. 

That was kind of the point though. 

Yeosang could hold him up, carry him, manhandle him with ease. 

Hot and wet kisses were trailed down his jaw to the junction where it met San’s freckle covered neck before he bit into the skin hard enough to leave a mark. Yeosang relished in the moan San let out, only making him want to move this along even more. 

He had to be patient, though. San hated when he was patient. 

After leaving a trail of wet kisses, love bites, and dark bruises that would take days to heal, Yeosang finally pulled back to look at his work. He was met to San already breathing hard with his mouth open, covered in spit and slightly swollen. His neck was covered in pretty little marks that Yeosang will probably add more to later. 

“You ready to make it up for me?” An eyebrow was raised in his direction to which he nodded. 

“Good boy.” A shiver ran through San’s body. One that made him smirk. “Go bend over the desk.”

For the first time, the furniture in the room was acknowledged. San noticed it was completely spotless which was unlike Yeosang and Wooyoung to keep it that way. 

Still, Yeosang watched him do as he asked, bending over the desk and resting his forearms on the cold wood so his head could lay on top of them. San then came face to face with a bottle of lube and suddenly got nervous. Well not nervous, but more curious about what exactly Yeosang had planned for him. 

“Oh baby…” He dipped a hand under San’s shirt, rubbing up the expanse of his spine before scratching down just as slowly, making San squirm. “Hyung will remind you, don’t worry. Just stay there all pretty while hyung does everything since you’re too weak to barely hold yourself up.” 

He tapped at San’s leg that was desperately trying not to buckle underneath himself. At the comment he tried to set a firmer stance, the other only replying with a chuckle. San couldn’t watch as Yeosang fell to his knees behind him, reaching up to massage his thighs through his pants. The younger hummed in appreciation, making Yeosang smile for a bit. 

“You know I love you. If this becomes too much, let me know.” Yeosang waits for a response which comes in the form of a hum before he hooks his fingers into the waist of his pants and underwear. He slowly tugged them down, revealing the supple flesh inch by inch. 

“So pretty…” He left his pants at his ankles, making it so San couldn’t move his legs much. “So pretty for me, Sannie. You need me, right? I’m the only one who can make you feel good? Your _strong_ hyung.”

His hands were placed on each cheek, lightly squeezing the flesh before rubbing them across the globes of his ass. Yeosang’s hands worked at it for a while until San was squirming in frustration from not receiving any kind of friction. A sudden smack was slapped against his ass, making him hiss. 

“I shouldn’t even indulge you. Maybe I am weak. You can do all the work. What do you think about that?” The blonde laughed as San quickly pleaded for him. That was enough teasing for now. 

With his hands back on his ass, he spread his cheeks wide, exposing his puckering hole to him. It winked at him, begging for the other to do something. His lips pursed as he blew air on it, watching San jerk slightly and his entrance clench around nothing. 

Without haste, he finally leaned in and licked one thick stripe across his entrance, holding San still as he tried to push back against his face to get more. Yeosang’s held his hips in place though, exerting minimal strength to do so. It made San feel like a simple rag doll in his hands. That’s pretty much all San was in that moment. 

A puppet for Yeosang to move how he pleased. 

His tongue finally breached San with just the tip, his ass trying to suck in more. How cute. This was about Yeosang being in control though. 

“Stop moving or I stop now.” The elder warned, effectively making the other still. Yeosang went back to eating San out, his tongue fucking into him at such a slow pace. Sometimes he would pull all the way out to circle his rim before his tongue plunged back inside him. 

Suddenly, he gripped his hips tighter between his legs and with his face still buried in his cleft, he began to lift San’s lower half up. San gasped as he was lifted so only the tips of his toes stayed on the ground. Like this he was helpless, solely depending on Yeosang’s hold to keep him up and to move him as he pleased. 

“A-Ah! Yeosang-hyung!” He moaned as Yeosang lifted him up a tad more, smirking against the skin. San’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he suddenly felt a finger prod at his entrance, easily sliding in with all the saliva Yeosang had produced while sucking on his rim. 

“So eager.” The blonde smirked as he pressed his finger in all the way. He pumped it a few times in and out before he slid another one in with ease. “Maybe you said all of those things on TV so I would do this to you? If you wanted me to throw you around all you had to do was ask.” San swore that teasing tone in his voice was so humiliating yet so hot at the same time. 

His tongue was able to go deeper inside him as he spread his fingers, stretching him enough to where most of his tongue was inside him. Once Yeosang deemed it enough, he pulled back and slid a third finger in, watching as his own spit ran down his thigh. So messy. 

His fingers picked up the pace, purposely missing his prostate each time as San whines louder and louder. 

“Ready for my cock, baby?”

San just nodded, unable to speak at the moment so Yeosang had to gently slap his ass to get a reaction out of him. It made the dancer gasp and moan at the same time when he felt Yeosang’s hand smoothing the heated skin on his cheek. 

“I need a verbal answer Sannie,” Yeosang said before grinding his hips against San’s open hole.

The rough fabric of his jeans brushed against his sensitive area and San cried in a moan once again, clearly wanting only one thing right now and it was for Yeosang to get rid of his clothes and to reach deep inside of him.

“Yes, _fuck_ yes hyung, I’m so ready for your cock,” he shamelessly replied getting a rough thrust that caged him even more between the desk and Yeosang as a reward. Yeosang snorted when he let go of San’s hips and saw that his legs almost gave up on him, thighs already shaking. 

In one swift motion, Yeosang quickly got rid of his pants and underwear, letting them pool around his ankles before grabbing the bottle of lube that was still laying around the desk. He hissed as the cold liquid ran down his dick but it got them both sighing when Yeosang started rutting against San’s ass. His cock was lodged between San’s asscheeks, catching on his rim from time to time but never truly going all the way in.

From San’s waist, Yeosang’s hands roamed his body down, down, until they were caressing his soft thighs. Under his fingertips, Yeosang could feel the muscles tensing, skin ablaze from the efforts San had to make to stand on his tiptoes. 

“Be a doll Sannie and put your hands behind your back,” Yeosang asked and San was prompt to respond to the order, lowering himself onto his elbows then his chest. At the same time, he also arched his back in a beautiful bow just to raise his ass a little more, all trace of embarrassment gone in that moment.

In that position, Yeosang was simply towering him and just to see his perky ass full-on display for him and how easy it was for him to wrap his fingers around both of San’s wrists, maybe it made his head spin with some kind of rush of power.

While his right hand was holding on San’s wrists, his left hand was slowly guiding his cock to San’s entrance and it seemed to take forever for Yeosang to finally bottom out. At this point, San was just a mess of small cries and stuck as he was between the desk and Yeosang’s strong hold, he could only whimper when the older pulled out almost all the way out only to slam back into him.

Yeosang lazily thrust a few times, earning a higher pitch sob from San each time. It was only when the younger turned his head to the side, cheek squished on the desk, sending a desperate look at Yeosang that the latter picked up the pace.

“Do you like it San?” Yeosang filthily asked right into San’s ear, “Is that what you wanted? For me to pin you down and use you like a fucktoy, huh?”

Yeosang never really got an answer as he was now holding one of San’s legs up and the younger just screamed because of the new angle. Yeosang’s fingers were digging into the meat of San’s thigs, surely leaving pretty bruises that would appear the next day, as he was now fucking relentlessly into San. San was shaking under Yeosang, struggling to keep his balance on only one leg now but fortunately, Yeosang was strong enough to hold them both upright.

It didn’t take long for the younger to come all over the desk in a jerky desperate cry and Yeosang knew it only was because San was just weak when Yeosang was manhandling like this. Maybe he knew Yeosang would react this way when he branded him as the weakest, maybe he just wanted Yeosang to show him how good it felt when he was being thrown around and be used by someone else.

Immediately after, Yeosang felt him go lax in his hold, even more than before. San’s body was already spent because of his rushed orgasm. The blonde took pity on him and let go of his left leg only to grab his hips as he pumped into him, chasing his own release. San was beautiful under him. His back glistening with sweat and his hands clutching onto nothing as they were still held by Yeosang.

“Do you mind if I come on your back, Sannie?” he asked, ragged breath crashing on San’s nape as it was the only thing he could reach while bending over San.

San managed to mewl a weak ‘ _no_ ’ giving his consent to Yeosang who quickly pulled out when he felt like he was at the edge of his orgasm to spread his cum all over San’s toned back. Some globs of it ran down San’s crack and if they had time, Yeosang could have watched it trickle down his ass until it crashed on the floor. But they both had a long day today and now that the weariness of his orgasm was settling down, he felt more than exhausted.

Gently, Yeosang let go of San’s wrists and the latter whined when he had to use his arms to raise himself up. Even if they were sticky with sweat and cum, Yeosang still held San in his arms, fingers grazing the outline of San’s abs while he was leaving butterfly kisses on his sore shoulders.

“Sorry if I’ve been too rough,” Yeosang whispered into San’s skin and the other grabbed Yeosang’s hands to pat them in a comforting gesture.

“No. You were just right.” The younger whispered softly, their fingers lacing together. “I could use a bath, though.”

Yeosang couldn’t say no to that. His arms curled around his back and under his knees, picking San up bridal style. Once his arms were securely around his neck, he walked them to the closest bathroom which was luckily unoccupied. 

“I’ll start the bath.” Yeosang sat San down on the lid of the toilet. “Take your shirt off for me, baby?” The faucet was turned on, the elder’s hand gently slipping under the water to feel it get warmer and warmer. 

“Do I need to give a genuine apology? Because truthfully I’m not sorry.” San couldn’t help but tease even as exhaustion settled over him. 

“I never expected you to. Now come on. The water will get cold.” Yeosang coaxed him into the bathtub, letting the younger lean against his chest as he began to gently lather San’s body with soap. 

“For what it’s worth,” San began softly, “you’re at least stronger than Mingi.” Yeosang playfully pushed at his shoulder, the two boys erupting in a fit of laughter that carried throughout the whole dorm. 

So maybe San did say it on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> We both have nsfw twitter accounts if you want to follow: [HindyAO3](https://twitter.com/HindyAO3) and [atinydokii](https://twitter.com/atinydokii)
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading it


End file.
